


Wake Up Call

by lillianfromaccounting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Crack, F/F, F/M, Implied orgy, James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pegging, Scott Lang - Freeform, Sex, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, implied sex, mentions of - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillianfromaccounting/pseuds/lillianfromaccounting
Summary: You and Natasha start a new Sunday wake up call routine and the other Avengers join in.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a crack fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It all started when you and Natasha had to bunk together after one mission. You stirred from an intense dream, waking to a sliver of daybreak coming through your window. It had been a long time since you had felt that relaxed. The thin fabric of your tank top did nothing to shield you from the cold air as you turned to your side. You were taken aback to see Nat watching you with a smirk.

“So who was it?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“Who was what?” You weren’t sure what she was talking about.  
“The wet dream,” she said. “Don’t try to deny it. You moaned.”  
“I--” The images of the intense dream flashed before your eyes. Strong, steady hands on your hips. Plump red lips on your thighs. Fistfuls of hair between your fingers. Suddenly your nipples ached and wetness began pooling between your legs. “I--” You caught Nat’s eyes and burst into laughter. “Steve,” you swallowed. “It was Steve.” You buried your face into the pillow, pressing your breasts into the mattress for some relief.  
“Must have been some dream,” she coaxed.  
“It was.” You looked up at her, biting your lower lip. “It always is...with Steve. Sometimes it’s Buck. Sometimes it’s--”  
Natasha’s eyes glazed over. “Me?”  
You held her gaze, trying not to lose your cool. “Yeah,” you exhaled.  
She tucked a wisp of hair behind your left ear, running the back of her hand down your jaw.  
“Can I taste you?” she asked quietly.  
You gasped, perhaps too eagerly. Before you could recall all the times you’ve dreamed about being intimate with Nat, she had already pulled your panties down. Her red hair tickled the inside of your thighs. She positioned your hands over your breasts and dug her nails deep into your hips, holding you still while she devoured you. You lost track of how many times you screamed her name that morning, but it wouldn’t be the last.

It became a Sunday morning ritual of sorts. You took turns waking each other up if you were together and not out in the field. Well, maybe sometimes in the field, if you thought you could get away with it. After a few months of discussing your fantasies at length, Nat suggested surprising Bucky for his birthday, which just happened to fall on a Sunday. You were never one for beard burn until his scruff scratched up the back of your neck while he took you from behind against a wall. You were in complete awe when he got you and Natasha off at the same time using only his hands. 

Then Nat went on a mission for a few months and Bucky decided that it was more efficient to spend whole nights in your room instead of just Sunday mornings.

Bucky sat at the edge of your bed and placed you on his lap, facing away from him.  
“Do you think Steve would join us?” you asked nervously.  
“Are you kidding, doll?” Bucky slipped his flesh arm under your shirt and rubbed circles on your lower back. “That boy has had his eyes on you since you moved into the tower. He’s just too chicken shit to do anything about it.”  
“But would he be into this?” You pointed in a circle, gesturing around you.  
“Oh he knows about this.” Bucky mimicked your gesture. “He’s secretly hoping that his birthday gift this year is as grand as mine.”  
“Oh, I don’t want to wait til July.” You turned towards him, kissing a trail down his jaw before he lifted your shirt off.  
“Tomorrow is Sunday,” he whispered, cupping your left breast with one hand and sliding his whirring metal hand down your pants. “We can, you know, wake him up and find out. It wouldn’t be the first time I greeted him in the morning with a blow job.”  
Your eyes widened with lust at the thought of blowing Steve.

Shortly after, it became somewhat of an open invitation for all the other Avengers. FRIDAY even kept a calendar, scheduling Sundays based on who was planning on being at the tower that morning.

You learned that Sam’s bedsheets smelled liked wildflowers and that Scott liked roleplay. Tony loved a good pegging and Wanda was really into sensory deprivation. Everyone had their preferred restraints--Thor liked chains, Rhodey--duct tape, Clint--some good ol’ fashioned rope, but nothing compared to the system in Bruce’s room. Turns out he did occasionally Hulk out in the bedroom and while it should have been scary, what you witnessed was actually quite tender and sexy. Even Vision would participate once in a while by bringing trays of breakfast in bed for everyone.

After a few months, between missions and the novelty wearing off, there were less and less names on the calendar each week. Finally, you thought the was all over when you checked in with FRIDAY and she told you there were no names that weekend. You went to bed slightly disappointed but knew that this arrangement wasn’t going to last forever.

You woke up to a pair of strong hands cradling your hips and spiky blonde hair between your legs. You’ve had this dream many times before but it had never felt this good. His hot tongue flicked over your clit again and again until you came all over his pretty face.

“Good morning,” Steve kissed you before lying down next to you.  
“Mmm.” You couldn’t quite form words.  
“I asked FRIDAY to clear the schedule so I could have you all to myself,” he confessed, spooning against you. You could tell he enjoyed waking you up as much as you did.  
“Why?”  
“I like you. I want to have you all to myself,” he repeated. “All the time.”  
His voice had rendered you useless.  
“I was thinking we could hit up the Met later and have a picnic in Central Park. Like a real date.”  
“Sounds lovely.” You turned towards him. “But I should take care of this issue in your pants first.”  
“It’s quite an issue,” he said, cupping your face. “Getting bigger by the second.”  
You laughed, “The problem at hand does seem to be quite large.”  
“Maybe try putting it in your mouth. I like to eat my problems sometimes.” He wiggled his eyebrows, which just made you laugh more as you kissed him.


End file.
